1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting module.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, various solar cells have been designed to receive and convert sunlight into electrical energy. Some solar cells are used in light emitting modules as power sources. However, the light emitting modules have large complicated structures.
Therefore, a new light emitting module is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.